


Just Like You

by ecaracap



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [12]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver cuddle on the couch as they talk about their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

After they all watched a movie together, Walker heads up to his room while Nolan and Cassidy stay down to watch television. The kids sit on the couch, both on their own phones, not really paying attention to each other or the tv. But Connor leans into Oliver, even though he’s also only half paying attention to the house flipping show they have on.

“He looks just like you,” Connor mumbles into Oliver’s shirt, his fingers running over his husband’s chest.

“Who does?” Oliver asks him, his own fingers running over Connor’s back.

“Walker,” he says simply, “In those new glasses of his. He looks just like you…like the first time I saw you.”

Oliver laughs happily at the memory of that, “His glasses do kind of look like mine did.”

“He must get that from you.”

“He might get that from me,” Oliver says, looking down at Connor, “But he gets everything else from you.”

“What do you mean?” Connor says, looking up at him, feigning innocence.

Oliver rolls his eyes, his hand going into Connor’s hair to play with it, “He’s already turning into a little man whore. Just like you.”

“I was not a man whore,” Connor says, quietly, so their kids won’t hear him.

“You kind of were, babe,” Oliver says though he’s clearly amused, “You slept with a lot of boys at the boarding school. Like…a lot. And Walker’s already texting at least 3 boys right now.”

“How do you know that?” Connor asks curiously.

“I asked him.”

“And he told you?”

“He’s not ashamed,” Oliver says, tugging on Connor’s hair gently, “Just like you."


End file.
